Can they do it?
by mims33
Summary: Also... Es geht darum, dass nach dem großen Zauberkrieg ein Projekt in der Schule gestartet wird um die Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern zu bekämpfen. Da kommt dann mal wieder Professor Dumbledore mit seinen Ideen ins Spiel... was kann als schlimmstes pas
1. Chapter 1

Also erst mal: Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob man das schreiben muss aber ich tus einfach...  
Keine einzige Person in dieser Fanfiktion gehört mir... Ich bekomme auch kein Geld für das was ich hier schreibe, das Einzige was mir gehört ist die Idee. Wenn das alles ein bischen an andere Fanfiktions erinnert, dann deswegen weil ich extrem viele gelesen habe und jetzt meine eigene Mischung daraus mache.  
Genug von dem komischen Gerede...  
Seid nachsichtig mit mir: Es ist meine allererste Fanfiktion...

Ich habe es direkt an das fünften Buch angeknüpft aber mit ein paar Änderungen:  
Beim Kampf im Ministerium ist Sirius nicht gestorben. Sondern statt dessen Lucius Malfoy, da er sich zum Zeitpunkt des Kampfes maskiert hat um nicht von den Auroren angegriffen zu werden und nicht bedacht hatte, dass ihn dann seine eigenen Leute angreifen werden. So lebt Sirius also noch, weil er sich an den Befehl gehalten hat daheim zu bleiben. Außerdem wurde Voldemort durch seinen eigenen Fehler vernichtet weil er seinen Zauberstab falschherum in der Hand hatte als er Professor Dumbledore töten wollte. (Es gibt bei mir keine Horkruxe und gab es in meiner Geschichte auch nie.)

1. Prolog

Die Sonne schien ihr ins Gesicht. Langsam wachte sie auf, sie sah sich um. Heute würde sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren und sie wollte auf keinen Fall etwas vergessen!! Das entspräche keineswegs ihrem wohlgewahrtem Image... Hermine Jane Granger vergisst nicht einfach irgendetwas, egal worum es sich handelt!!!  
Ihren Brief hatte sie vor zwei Wochen bekommen. Darin war von einer neuen Schulregelung und einer sogenannten "Revolutionierung des Unterrichtes" die Rede... sie war ja soooo neugierig worum es sich handeln würde...

In einem großen Manor, am anderen Ende Englands, machte sich jemand anderes genau die gleichen Gedanken. Es mochte nicht so scheinen, aber Draco Malfoy konnte durchaus sensibel und gefühlvoll sein und war außerdem ein sehr guter Schüler, die Einzige die ihm überlegen war, wenn auch immer nur um ein paar Punkte, war Hermine Granger... er würde es ja niemals zugeben, aber er bewunderte diese Muggelgeborene (das Wort Schlammblut hatte er seit dem Tod seines Vaters zumindest aus sienem geistigen Vokabular gestrichen) für ihre überragende Intelligenz und ihrer Geschicklichkeit bei egal welchem Zauber.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Hogwartsexpress

Kurze Zeit nachdem sie aufgestanden war, saß Hermine auch schon am Frühstückstisch um das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück mit ihren Eltern zu genießen. Sie redeten über vieles, aber Hermine war bei ihren Eltern trotzdem nicht mehr so wie es gewesen war bevor sie wusste, dass sie eine Hexe war. Es lag wohl daran, dass die Grangers kein besonders ausgeprägtes Verständnis für die Zaubererwelt hatten (was ja eigentlich auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war). Außerdem saß das Mädchen wie auf glühenden Kohlen: Sie hatte ihre besten Freunde Harry Potter, Ron und Ginny Weasley die ganzen Ferien über nicht mehr gesehen das hieß, sie würde heute sowohl ihre Freunde wieder treffen als auch endlich erfahren was es mit den neuen Regeln auf sich hatte.  
Genervt von den ewigen Erzählungen ihrer Eltern sah die Hexe auf ihre Uhr. Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass es schon zehn Uhr war! "Mum, Dad... zehn Uhr... Wir müssen gehen!!" "Oh stimmt ja... Du hast recht Schnuckelputzi!!!!!! Wie die Zeit nur vergeht wenn man sich so gut unterhält..." Hermine schnaubte innerlich. Das war typisch für ihre Mutter...Wie auch immer... Sie könnte sicherlich im Zug über ihre Eltern grübeln, wenn sie ihn denn rechtzeitig erreichte.... Sie stürmte in ihr Zimmer und holte ihren Koffer den sie dann sofort mit Hilfe ihres Vaters zum Auto schleifte. Bis zu Kingscross war es kein weiter Weg aber um zehn Uhr morgens waren die Straßen gut gefüllt. Als sie um 20 Minuten vor elf endlich vor dem Eingang von Gleis 9 3/4 stand, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter erst einmal mit vielen Tränen, Umarmungen und Küsschen verabschiedet." Mein Gott ist das peinlich!!!!" dachte sie. Dieses alljährliche Prozedere nach den Ferien dauerte ganze zehn Minuten so das Hermine um zehn vor elf endlich beginnen konnte ihren Koffer in den Zug zu schieben.  
Kurze Zeit später, hatte sie es geschafft ihr Gepäck in irgendeinem Abteil zu verstauen und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Freunden, bzw. auf den Weg ihre Freunde zu suchen...  
Sie fand diese schließlich auch zusammen mit Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom und Luna Lovegood im Abteil. "Hey Hermine!!" "Toll dich wieder zu sehen!!!" "Ich habe dich vermisst." "Du hast dich verändert" wurde sie begrüßt. "Hi" sagte sie einfach zu allen. Es war immer schwer einer großen Gruppe gleichzeitig "hallo" zu sagen. Also blieb sie einfach bei dieser Methode.  
"Hey! Hermine... Es ist sooo toll... stell dir vor: Ich bin jetzt mit Harry zusammen!!!" sprudelte es sofort aus Ginny heraus und Harry legte zur Bestätigung den Arm um seine Freundin und zog sie in einen sanften Kuss. Hermine lachte, Ginny sah beleidigt aus und Harry zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. "Ich hab mich schon so lange gefragt wann ihr es endlich schafft zusammenzukommen; es war so offensichtlich das ihr beide wollt aber trotzdem habt ihr es nie geschafft." erklärte Hermine. "Habe ich sonst noch etwas verpasst?" meinte sie eher scherzmäßig. "Na...na..ja aaalsoo ..." fing Neville an. "Wir beide sind über die Ferien auch zusammen gekommen." war Luna's ruhige Stimme zu vernehmen. "Also... weißt du Hermine, Ron und ich... " begann nun auch noch Cho "wir sind auch zusammen" beendete Ron den Satz für sie. Hermine staunte nicht schlecht: drei neue Paare in sechs Wochen... gar nicht schlecht. Das Einzige was ihr Sorgen bereitete, war das sie keinen Freund hatte und außer Viktor Krum, mit dem sie in der vierten Klasse drei kleine Küsschen getauscht hatte, auch nie einen richtigen Freund gehabt hatte.


End file.
